Malentendu acide
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Elle a envie de fuir. Mais elle reste, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle n'est plus que sens en alerte et abandon d'elle-même. Elle prie à présent pour qu'il se montre plus entreprenant. Mais il sait se montrer patient. Il sait aussi faire monter le désir. Il sait partager le plaisir. Il n'est pas pressé. Il a tout son temps. Il le sait. Et elle aussi." OS


**Bonjour!**

**Voici un petit OS qui m'est venu en tête. C'est du premier jet, soyez indulgents! ;)**

**Les reviews anonymes gagnent comme d'hab leur réponse à la fin du texte!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Malentendu acide

Elle souffle une bouffée de fumée grise. Cette fumée presque blanche qui s'évapore dans la nuit noire. Au loin, elle entend les cris, elle entend les rires. Cette soirée qui n'en finit pas. Cette soirée à laquelle elle ne participe pas. Qu'est-ce qu'est elle est venue faire ici, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas sa place, ici. Elle soupire. Son mégot est presque fini. Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche de ses doigts blancs. Ses doigts froids. Elle s'attarde un peu sur un annulaire. Son regard s'assombrit. Elle revoit encore la bague qu'elle avait ce moment-là. Cette bague sertie d'une émeraude qui n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'elle porte à présent. Rubis. Taillé en larme. Comme une larme de sang, larme de rancœur et de colère à l'égard de son passé et de ses espoirs étouffés avant même de naître.

Elle l'entend derrière elle. Il est là. Elle le sent. Tout près.

- Je te hais, murmure-t-elle.

- Je sais, répond-il.

Elle ferme les yeux. Il se rapproche. Son odeur lui emplit les narines. Elle s'enivre de son parfum. Il est là, collé à elle, la tête enfouie dans sa chevelure. Elle devrait le repousser. Elle l'a toujours haï. Elle a toujours tout haï chez lui. Ses cheveux trop blonds, trop soyeux, ses yeux gris, trop froids, sa langue acerbe, trop agile. Il sait frapper là où ça fait mal. Il sait rendre les coups. Il sait malheureusement aimer. Il sait comment la rendre heureuse. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Laisse-moi, s'entend-elle dire, dans un souffle.

Elle n'a même plus la force de parler. Bientôt, elle n'aura plus la force de résister. Elle tremble. Elle sent sa détermination disparaître lentement, s'écouler comme le sang s'échapperait d'une plaie béante. Quelle idiote. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ici ? Elle savait qu'il serait là.

Il place une main sur sa hanche et l'autre autour de sa taille. Il remonte lentement, effleurant ses bras nus.

- Tu es très belle, ce soir, dit-il simplement.

Elle le sait. Elle s'est pomponnée exprès. Elle a dompté ses cheveux bruns et rebelles et elle a même sorti la robe moulante qu'elle s'était jurée ne jamais mettre. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait lui montrer qui elle était devenue. Cette femme qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. Et maintenant, elle y était presque arrivée.

- Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il sourit. Elle le sent sourire dans son dos. Sa main gauche se décolle de sa hanche et se met à jouer avec une boucle de cheveux. Elle le hait. Il jubile de la voir si faible et elle le hait. Il la sent trembler. Parce qu'il est contre elle. Elle a envie de le gifler, de le griffer, de lui faire subir ce qu'elle a elle-même enduré pendant toutes ces années. Toutes ces années loin de lui. Elle ferme les yeux. Il caresse doucement ses cheveux, puis les décale délicatement, laissant voir son cou. Son souffle chaud la chatouille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'entend-elle dire d'une voix rauque.

Il picore sa peau de baisers légers. Il ne répond pas, mais elle le sent rire en silence. Elle essaie de rester forte. Ce n'est pas en vain qu'elle a passé toutes ces années à endurcir son cœur. Elle ne peut pas abandonner. Elle le hait. Ce n'est qu'un joueur, un maudit joueur. Il n'est pas sérieux. Il n'a jamais rien fait de sérieux de toute sa vie. Même pour la femme de sa vie, comme il l'appelait à une époque.

- Malefoy…, souffle-t-elle en essayant de garder le contrôle d'elle-même.

Ses baisers se font de plus en plus brûlants. Ils la brûlent tout entière. Elle a envie de fuir. Mais elle reste, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il la cloue littéralement sur place. Elle n'est plus que sens en alerte et abandon d'elle-même. La force la quitte. Elle prie à présent pour qu'il se montre plus entreprenant. Pour qu'il la prenne, carrément. Qu'on en finisse.

Mais il sait se montrer patient. Il sait aussi faire monter le désir. Il sait partager le plaisir. Il n'est pas pressé. Il a tout son temps. Il le sait. Et elle aussi. Il abandonne son cou. Sa main effleure son épaule. Il se délecte des frissons qui parcourent sa peau. Elle lui est offerte. Il le sait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il continue de jouer avec ses cheveux. Il s'enivre de cette odeur de vanille qui s'envole dans l'air. Il a envie de la croquer en entier sur place, mais ce ne serait pas profiter. Ce n'est pas non plus le moment. Presque à regret, il la lâche et recule.

Elle manque perdre l'équilibre et pousse presque un cri en le sentant s'éloigner. Elle se retourne vivement : il est enfin en face d'elle. Aussi blond, aussi grand, aussi hautain. Peut-être un peu plus mature. Les rides naissantes vers ses tempes et ses joues un peu plus creuses lui donnent un air encore plus charmeur. Ses yeux d'un gris clair et envoûtant ne la quittent pas. Elle essaie de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne dit rien. Elle non plus. Ils s'observent un moment. Il n'y a aucun bruit sur ce balcon. A part peut-être la musique assourdie de la soirée à laquelle ils ne participent plus. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux, essaie de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui reste. Il semble attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il s'allume une cigarette. Et reprend son verre qui traîne sur la table de jardin en faux pin. Il prend son temps pour répondre. Il sourit. Un sourire en coin, comme il sait si bien les faire. Elle déteste ce sourire. Elle l'a aimé autrefois, pourtant. Plus maintenant. Il la répugne. Elle détourne les yeux. Indécence. Il est indécent. Cette façon de la regarder. Cette façon de se comporter. Elle a envie de le frapper.

- Tu m'as manqué, finit-il par dire.

Il laisse échapper une volute de fumée blanche. Elle semble séchée. Il a gagné cette manche. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait affiché une moue étonnée, voire ravie. Plus maintenant. Elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. De plus, les ans lui ont appris à camoufler ses expressions. Elle sait quand il faut masquer la vérité. Elle a appris à mentir. Elle ne sera pas naïve, cette fois. Ce petit jeu ne marche plus avec elle. Elle lui sourit, à son tour. Un sourire narquois. Presque un rictus.

- Comme c'est touchant, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Il avale une gorgée de champagne. Ses yeux sont baissés sur la coupe qu'il fait tourner entre ses mains. Ses longues mains qui l'ont si souvent caressée. Ses mains fines et blanches qui la connaissent si bien. Elle se ressaisit. Elle secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas qu'elle craque. Elle a déjà craqué, avant. C'est fini, tout ça.

- Je veux juste passer la nuit avec toi.

Elle émet un ricanement dénué d'humour. Il a l'art et la manière de séduire. Mais elle a compris tous ses tours. Le magicien n'est plus rien une fois que tous ses secrets sont révélés au grand jour. Ce n'est plus qu'un menteur, usurpateur et trompeur. Une enveloppe vide. Elle en pleure presque : ce stupide Serpentard. Elle l'a tellement aimé. Voilà qu'il joue encore.

- Le jeu est terminé, crache-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

Sa voix est posée. Il s'est approché du balcon et est à présent à sa hauteur. La main qui tient sa cigarette se pose sur le rebord en pierre. Son regard dérive sur les arbres dans la nuit, en bas. Le paysage est magique. La lune n'est pas au rendez-vous. Seules les étoiles sont témoins de leur entretien. Un cadre encore plus intime qu'une pièce sans fenêtre.

Elle a envie de pleurer. Encore maintenant, il veut l'endormir avec de belles paroles. Elle a envie de le faire souffrir. Elle a envie de le cogner. Son beau visage. Son visage d'ange qui cache une âme de démon. Elle a envie de le défigurer à jamais. Pour que tout le monde sache à quel point il est pourri. Que son physique représente enfin quel genre de personne il est réellement.

- Arrête ça, susurre-t-elle en se détournant.

Avec colère, elle allume une autre cigarette.

- J'ai passé l'âge qu'on me conte fleurette.

Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans les étendues sombres devant elle et son esprit divague. Elle le revoit, jeune. Dire qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Je t'aime, Hermione, qu'il lui avait murmuré dans l'oreille. Et elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait goûté avec délice ces paroles douces et amoureuses comme un nectar qu'on distille. Et elle avait cru. Foutaises. Tout ça, c'était fini. C'est fini.

- Alors je ne dirais rien, reprend-il d'un ton neutre.

Il ne semble pas impressionné. Il n'a pas l'air intimidé ou vexé. Il arbore même un sourire mince où pointe une once de nostalgie. Il sait qui elle est. Il sait qu'elle ne se fait pas dompter facilement. Il a des années à se faire pardonner. Ça ne lui prendra pas cinq minutes. Mais il a toute la nuit. Et elle n'est toujours pas partie. Il sait qu'elle attend. Et pour ça, il sait qu'il a le dessus.

Elle inspire profondément. Foutu Serpentard. Il joue. Encore. Il a encore gagné. Qu'il ne dise rien ? Mais évidemment qu'elle avait envie qu'il parle. Qu'il lui dise pourquoi. Qu'il se mette à genoux l'implorer, la supplier de revenir. Qu'il l'enserre de ses bras pour qu'elle sente à quel point il l'aime. Qu'il la brutalise un peu pour la faire sentir vivante. Mais non. Il est trop fier. Il ne dira plus rien. Elle le sait. A moins qu'elle ne le lui demande. Elle se met en difficulté. Echec.

Ils restent longtemps côte à côte à regarder l'horizon. Les étoiles scintillent faiblement au-dessus d'eux. Au loin, un hibou hulule. Bruissement d'ailes. Il vient certainement de rentrer chasser. Elle frissonne. Sa robe légère ne protège pas ses bras et la mousseline qui termine la jupe se soulève à chaque coup de brise qui la frôle. Elle resserre un peu ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle ne veut pas lui montrer qu'elle a froid. Elle refuse de lui montrer un dîner-spectacle.

Mais elle sent un tissu lui réchauffer les épaules. L'odeur du camphre lui monte à la tête. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas humé cette senteur particulière. Il vient de lui donner sa veste. Elle glisse un regard dans sa direction. Il est perdu au loin, dans le vide. Machinalement, il tire une bouffée de cigarette. Elle a envie de lui jeter son veston à la figure, de lui cracher qu'elle n'a pas besoin de sa pitié. Elle préfèrerait mourir ici sur place plutôt que d'avouer qu'une couche de vêtement en plus n'est pas de refus.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle serre plus fort la veste qui coupe le froid et ravale sa fierté. Le silence s'épaissit. Autour d'eux, il semble que plus rien ne vit. Il avale une gorgée de champagne. Elle avale une bouffée de fumée blanche.

- Tu fumes toujours la même marque de cigarettes, dit-il enfin, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

Instinctivement, elle jette un regard au paquet posé sur le rebord du balcon. Inconsciemment, elle sourit. Oui. C'est toujours la même marque. Elle coule un œil vers lui. Cette longue cigarette noire qui s'embrase à chaque fois qu'il la porte à ses lèvres. Son sourire s'étire.

- Toi aussi, apparemment.

Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, il la fustigeait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette habitude moldue ? qu'il lui demandait. Et puis, _ce jour-là_, quand ils se sont retrouvés, elle l'avait vu sortir de sa poche un étui long et argenté. Ces cigarettes noires et fortes. Elle avait ri, alors. Tu te mets à la mode moldue ? qu'elle lui avait sorti. Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de sourire.

- Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

Elle se raidit. C'est la même phrase qu'il lui a sorti quand ils s'étaient revenus, ce jour-là. Ce jour où son cœur s'était brisé, à nouveau. Souffrir à cause d'un garçon. Quelle hérésie.

- Tu as de la chance. Je ne vois que souffrance et désolation, sourit-elle, désabusée.

Il étouffe un rire. Elle sait se montrer coriace. Il aime ça. Elle le sait. Ils restent encore en silence. La nuit ne fait que commencer. Plus rien ne compte. Ils sont tous les deux, seuls au monde. Même la musique semble encore plus lointaine. Elle lève les yeux.

- Ce qu'on a vécu n'appartient qu'à nous, marmonne-t-il, rêveur.

Elle soupire longuement. La cigarette lui monte à la tête, lui donne un vertige. Elle ferme les yeux, s'imprègne de cette sensation. Ou est-ce son passé qui commence à la rattraper ? Elle frémit. Elle a envie de fuir. De se retrouver loin, très loin de lui. Elle a prié. Tant prié ! Pour que tout s'estompe.

- C'est du passé, déclare-t-elle d'un ton haché.

Elle n'a pas envie de se retourner en arrière pour contempler les vestiges de leur aventure désolée. Elle ne veut pas revivre les moments les plus éprouvants de toute son existence. Même la chasse aux horcruxes, la guerre contre Voldemort, l'attitude de Ron étaient moins durs face à ça. Elle a envie de lui demander de partir, de la laisser tranquille. Après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle a bien le droit, non ? Elle le mérite, même. Il ne semble pas de cet avis.

- On n'oublie jamais.

Non, c'est vrai. Elle n'a pas oublié. Elle n'oubliera pas. Et lui non plus. Elle n'a pas pardonné. Lui non plus. Ils se sont détruits petit à petit. Est-ce que ce n'est pas juste et fair-play de ne pas déterrer la hache de guerre ce soir et de poursuivre leurs destinées en parallèle, sans plus jamais faire ressurgir les fantômes de leur passé ?

- Tu ne pourrais pas…, commence-t-elle.

- Non, répond-il du tac-au-tac.

Elle daigne enfin se tourner vers lui. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Et elle a envie de repos. Autant finir ça rapidement. Son regard plonge dans les yeux cendrés de l'homme. Elle manque s'y perdre. Comme un naufragé en pleine tempête qui cherche un point stable auquel se raccrocher, elle agrippe le rebord du balcon d'une main incertaine.

- Très bien. Que me veux-tu ? Est-ce que c'est trop te demander que de me laisser en paix ? questionne-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

Il la regarde. Elle est belle. Elle parle avec une colère sourde. Il a envie de la prendre sur-le-champ. De lui montrer à quel point elle lui a manqué. Combien il l'aime. Combien il l'a toujours aimée. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il s'est promis de ne pas rentrer dans ce jeu-là. Il l'amènera à lui tout doucement. Il ne veut pas l'effrayer. Et il ne veut pas non plus la forcer. Il sait que son corps réagira, mais c'est son esprit qu'il veut. Et pour ça, il prendra tout son temps.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, répète-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il la dévisage encore. Elle veut répliquer, mais elle ne sait pas que dire, alors elle se contente de se taire. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Son corps tremble. Elle a l'air ridicule avec cette veste beaucoup trop grande pour elle sur les épaules. Tant mieux. Ses courbes n'ont pas à être montrées au reste du monde. Déjà qu'elles ont été souillées par un autre que lui… c'est déjà trop. Il fronce les sourcils. Rien que cette pensée le met hors de lui. Il sent la colère monter. Froide, dangereuse. Il finit son verre. Il essaie de se calmer.

- Je veux discuter, reprend-il, espérant garder le contrôle de sa voix.

Elle paraît surprise. Mais elle se ressaisit vite. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, réprime un sourire et se détourne de lui. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les désordonnant un peu. Elle a l'air nerveux. Discuter ? Mais de quoi ? Du pourquoi ils n'ont jamais fait leur vie ensemble ? Du comment ils se sont retrouvés à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ? Des raisons qui les ont jetés dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle commence à tripoter son paquet de cigarettes.

- Discuter ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Il sourit. C'est un bon début. Elle ne se ferme pas à la conversation. Mine de rien, il est rassuré.

- Oui. Discuter. J'ai appris ta nomination à la tête du Département de la justice magique, annonce-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle a l'air de se détendre. Ah. Il ne parle que de sujets banals. Elle soupire silencieusement.

- En effet, répond-elle. J'ai lu que tu avais encore réussi une opération délicate dans la Gazette.

Il semble fier. Il avait toujours voulu être guérisseur. Il le lui avait confié un jour, au début. Quand ça allait encore bien entre eux. Il caressait ce désir, mais c'était impossible, qu'il lui avait dit. Tu imagines, Granger ? Un mangemort à Ste Mangouste ? Elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle l'avait juste regardé avec des yeux ronds et avait secoué la tête. Bien sûr que si, voyons ! Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien ! Il avait ricané, peu convaincu. Finalement, il avait suivi son conseil.

- Avoue que la finance ne te réussissait pas.

Elle rit timidement. Son rire s'élève dans l'air comme une cascade de glace fondue aux premiers dégels du printemps. Merlin qu'il aime l'entendre rire de la sorte.

- Tu m'as démasqué, fait-il, amusé.

Elle se rembrunit. Non. Si elle l'avait démasqué, il ne serait pas là en train de jouer avec elle.

- Ta femme n'est pas là ? demande Hermione, d'une voix plus terne.

L'homme blond secoue la tête. Il écrase sa cigarette sur le rebord du balcon. La cendre vient noircir la pierre brute.

- Elle a préféré rester chez sa famille, répond-il en fixant le mégot éteint.

Elle hoche la tête. Tant mieux. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de la voir accrochée à son bras. Cette fille si parfaite, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son minois ingénu. A chaque fois qu'elle lit un article de journal à propos d'elle ou de ses actions, elle a envie de la frapper. Ses bonnes actions, ses œuvres pacifistes… Tout cet argent qui appartient aux Malefoy et aux Greengrass et qu'elle dépense dans des soirées mondaines pour recueillir des fonds pour des associations humanitaires dont elle n'a cure. Mais ce qui l'énerve par-dessus tout, c'est ce qu'elle voit sur les photos. Quand elle fait un peu attention, elle peut voir l'émeraude montée sur l'anneau argenté qu'elle porte à sa main gauche. Une bague de fiançailles. _Sa_ bague de fiançailles.

- Avec le gala de charité qui aura lieu demain, elle a jugé bon de rester se reposer chez ses parents, poursuit Drago.

La femme brune ricane. Sans complaisance.

- Ah oui, dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Il ne faudrait pas fatiguer Sainte Astoria.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas ce ton. Surtout quand c'est à cause d'elle qu'il a dû l'épouser.

- Fais attention à tes paroles, gronde-t-il. Je ne te rappellerai pas pourquoi je me suis marié à elle.

Elle lui fait face, le provoquant. Elle émet un rire mauvais. Pourquoi il s'est marié à elle ? Mais c'est évident, non ? Elle est la parfaite épouse, Sang-Pur, de lignée noble, une fille bien comme il faut, qui sait se tenir et qui sait les codes. Les parents Malefoy le lui avaient bien fait comprendre. O combien de fois l'avaient-ils comparée à cette merveilleuse enfant de leurs amis Greengrass ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas mis à la porte pour que leur fils épouse une fille digne de lui ? Ne lui avaient-ils pas clairement remis les idées en place ? Elle avait été chassée. Et il n'avait rien fait.

- Voyons ! Vas-y, rappelle-moi, j'ai la mémoire courte, défie-t-elle.

Ils se toisent du regard, longtemps. Il n'aime pas le tournant de cette conversation. Il soupire. S'avoue vaincu.

- Je ne cherche pas le conflit. Pas ce soir.

Elle pousse une interjection de mépris. Le conflit ? Elle non plus. Mais parler d'Astoria Greengrass a de quoi taper sur le système. Ils se muent dans un silence propre à chacun. Enfermés dans leurs souvenirs. Parmi eux, des souvenirs communs.

- C'est toi qui es partie, Hermione, finit par dire Drago dans un souffle.

Elle manque de s'étouffer. Elle le fusille du regard. Elle accroche la tristesse dans ses yeux grisés. Cette lueur malheureuse qu'ont les personnes en proie à leurs démons du passé.

- Oh non, Malefoy. Tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Je ne suis pas partie. Tes parents m'ont chassée, contre-t-elle avec une moue désabusée.

Il cligne des yeux. Il ne la croit pas. Croire ? Peut-il seulement croire ses parents ? Il veut parler, mais les mots restent coincer dans sa gorge. Sa bouche se fait sèche. Il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionne-t-il.

Elle réprime un hochet de surprise. Ou de colère.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses prétendre ne rien savoir ? s'exclame-t-elle, abasourdie.

Mais elle voit son regard interrogateur. Elle sait qu'il ne ment pas. Et ça lui fait peur. Ça remettrait des années en question. Des années durant lesquelles elle avait pris un soin particulier à le haïr, à essayer de l'oublier, à vouloir même lui pardonner. Des années de souffrance et de supplice. Elle s'était jeté corps et âme dans le travail. Ron et Harry avaient été là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Au bout d'un moment, Ron avait pris les devants. Et plus par désespoir que par réelle conviction, elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage.

- Tes parents m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place dans ton monde, articule-t-elle lentement.

C'est étrange : les paroles semblent nouvelles à ses oreilles.

- Et toi…, continue-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Tu ne m'as pas couru après.

C'est drôle : on dirait que beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Elle ne ressent même plus de douleur en prononçant les mots qui la hantaient presque toutes les nuits depuis dix-neuf ans. Elle le scrute. Il sent ses entrailles se contracter violemment dans son ventre. L'effroi se lit sur son visage. Il vient de réaliser. Il vient de se rendre compte de la plus grande mascarade de sa vie. A côté. Il était passé à côté. Il recule de quelques pas, heurte une chaise et s'affale lourdement dedans.

Elle vient se placer à côté de lui, sur un autre siège. Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'allume une autre cigarette.

- Tout ce temps sans savoir…, murmure-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi.

Elle sourit. Il est consterné. Le regard vide. Les lèvres tremblantes.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais pu dire ça en le pensant ?

Son regard noisette le transperce. Il se sent bête : évidemment qu'il l'avait crue.

- Je… Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Quand bien même, qu'aurais-tu fait ? interroge-t-elle. Tu te serais battu contre ton sang ? Tu te serais rebellé contre tes parents ? Tu n'aurais pas tenu un seul jour loin du confort de ton univers.

Il cherche à répondre, mais il ne trouve rien à dire. Oui, certainement ? Ou non, tu as raison ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne sait toujours pas. Peut-être que oui. Ils auraient fui, et puis, il l'aurait maudite pour avoir fait de lui un paria.

- C'est du passé, reprend-elle. On a refait nos vies, non ? Tu es presque devenu directeur de Ste Mangouste. Tu as un magnifique fils. Et moi…

Son regard s'assombrit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout effacer. Accepter avec le sourire et repartir de zéro. Seulement ce n'est pas si simple. On n'oublie pas. Même quand on cherche à oublier. Un jour ou l'autre, les fantômes reviennent danser sur vos tombes.

- Et toi, continue Drago, tu as deux merveilleux enfants et un département entier au ministère à gérer.

Il baisse les yeux. Elle tire une bouffée de cigarettes. Elle soupire. Ils avaient échoué. Tous les deux. En beauté. Ils étaient passés à côté de leur histoire commune. Et de leur amour. Si seulement ils s'étaient battus mieux que ça.

Elle se lève, finit sa cigarette et jette son mégot éteint par-dessus bord. Finalement, tout était dit.

- Hermione !

Il se redresse à son tour, hésite, fait quelques pas. Il tend une main et lui caresse la joue. Elle frémit sous le geste. Elle se fige, peine à respirer normalement. Il se rapproche. Il a envie de l'embrasser. Tout son être la réclame. Il a envie d'elle. Son souffle, sa voix, sa chaleur, son corps. Il la désire. Il la désire tellement qu'il en a mal. Il l'aime. Il brûle d'envie de lui dire. Il se consume à l'idée de la prendre sur ce balcon, tout de suite. Leurs visages se rapprochent. Leurs fronts se touchent. Leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Elle ferme les yeux. Elle frissonne de plaisir. Elle attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ce moment où tout basculerait. Elle frémit. Elle a envie de lui, elle a envie de rattraper ces dix-neuf ans loin de lui. Elle veut encore y croire, au fond d'elle-même. Elle veut retrouver sa jeunesse et repartir de zéro, tout reconstruire avec lui. Tout son corps le quémande. Elle le veut en elle. Sentir son odeur, sa peau, la sensation de ses doigts sur ses courbes brûlantes. Leurs lèvres se frôlent. Elle est prête à céder. Elle est prête à tomber dans l'extase et la volupté. Ne plus rien penser, ne plus rien voir. Sentir simplement. Rechercher le plaisir à deux, là où tout est futile, où plus rien ne compte que des sensations qu'on pensait oubliées et qui refont surface.

Le baiser se fait tendre, fragile. Timide même, comme incertain de leurs sentiments. Puis, plus il s'approfondit, plus il s'embrase, se fait violence. Les sentiments s'en mêlent : frustration, colère, déception, passion. Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'adoration. Ce mélange réprimé pendant dix-neuf ans éclate au grand jour comme un feu d'artifice un beau soir de juillet.

Il fait dévaler ses doigts agiles le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, pour enserrer dans des mouvements malhabiles et désordonnés la taille de la femme brune. Celle qui aurait dû être sa femme. Elle remonte ses mains vers les cheveux blonds, entourant avec fébrilité la nuque de son amant. Celui qui aurait dû devenir plus : son mari. Et son annulaire gauche n'aurait pas ce rubis accroché à cet anneau d'or. Et Astoria ne se pavanerait pas avec cette émeraude qui ne lui était pas dédiée.

- Drago…, souffle Hermione.

Elle ouvre les yeux. Il répond par un grognement sourd. C'est impossible. C'est trop tard. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Pas pour leurs enfants. Pas pour Ron. Pas même pour Astoria. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils sont mariés. Tout est trop tard. C'est fini.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Drago, reprend-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se noie dans son regard cendré qui essaie de lire en elle. Il la comprend. Elle le sait. C'est trop tard. Ils ont laissé leur bonheur filer. A présent, ils ne peuvent que pleurer ou récolter des miettes. Mais rien de bon n'arrivera à partir de là. Dommage.

Elle se dégage en douceur de l'étreinte de ses bras. En silence, elle lui rend sa veste. Il la récupère, machinalement. Elle soupire, glisse vers la porte-fenêtre qui la ramènera à l'intérieur. Il la laisse partir. Encore une fois.

- Hermione !

Elle se retourne, le cœur battant. Elle attend qu'il le dise, qu'il dise les mots pour la faire rester. Ne pars pas, reste, reviens. Ne t'en va pas, j'ai besoin de toi. Fuyons, abandonnons tout. Elle attend, le cœur à tout rompre. Elle est pendue à ses lèvres. Il déglutit.

- Sache juste que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

Elle baisse les yeux. Il se résigne, alors. Il ne compte pas l'enlever sur un beau destrier blanc comme dans les contes de fée qu'elle lisait étant enfant. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse quand on vit dans la réalité. La princesse ne finit jamais avec le prince charmant. Ils errent, comme deux âmes en peine. Et s'ils ont la joie de se trouver, bien vite la destinée les tourmente pour les éloigner à jamais. C'est ainsi, ça l'a toujours été.

- Je sais, répond-elle en esquissant un sourire, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Votre avis m'intéresse, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Merci à **Lalie**: Merci de ta review. Oui, c'est triste... Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé, mais je ne suis pas responsable de mes persos! xD J'essaie d'écrire un texte plus joyeux la prochaine fois!_

_Merci à **Sevy**: Merci de ta review, je suis vraiment touchée que tu lises mes autres écrits! Merci à toi! Et ravie que ça te plaise! ;)_

_Merci à **Saphira7763**: Merci de ta review et de ces jolis compliments! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies aimé cet OS! Peut-être à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic ^^_

_Merci à _**_Oooommmmmmgggggg_ **_: Merci de ta review, ravie que ça t'ait plu!_

_Merci à **M3I: **Merci de ta review, désolée de t'avoir peinée ^^" Mais si ça t'a plu, c'est le principal! A bientôt peut-être!_

_A bientôt!_

_Kumi_


End file.
